A deal between kings
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: Thorin had made an unforgiving deal with Thranduil. [Thranduil/OC] [Thorin and others also appear]
1. A shocking truth

**A/N:**

**After BOTFA: Thorin along with Fili and Kili survived. Gwendolyn is a human, short by height so everyone thought she was a dwarf. She was also part of the company and the quest. Unfortunately Thorin made a deal with a certain Elvenking.**

**I don't own any of the names from the novel/movies nor am I affiliated with them in any sort.**

* * *

><p>„I don't think this is a good idea, Thorin. " Balin said, in a concerned tone. "Oh and why not? When I am getting rid of these then I am more than happy. "Thorin got up from the chair and was looking at Balin and Dwalin, "So it is Dwalin, Bofur and Gwen who will bring these gems back to Mirkwood."<p>

Balin got up and walked closer to Thorin, whispering, so only Thorin could hear him. "You know what I mean, I think it is right to bring King Thranduil his stones but why sending Gwendolyn there? Have you forgotten what you did when they got us trapped after we fought the spiders?" Thorin sighed impatiently. "She goes with them because it is one of my orders." With that being said, Thorin left the assembly and let the other two dwarves there in the big hall.

Two days later Dwalin, Bofur and Gwendolyn are on their way from Erebor to Mirkwood, to bring all of the gems and crystals to its owner, Thranduil, the Elvenking of Mirkwood.

It is a journey of two days. The two dwarves and the little human woman were tired when they finally arrived at Mirkwood. The guards at the gates of Mirkwood spotted them when they were still miles away, so it wasn't a big surprise when the doors were opened and that small company got escorted by four elven-guards.

Thranduil was sitting on his big throne, his crown fits perfectly on his head, and his long blonde hair as shiny and glossy as always. Turning his head the Elvenking was watching them closely. It wasn't really a nice sight for the eyes of a king. The little company was full of dirt, tired and exhausted. The two dwarves weren't even bothering about their looks but Gwen was trying to straighten her blonde hair a bit but she stopped as she looked at Dwalin. The dwarf was shaking his head lightly and rolling his eyes with an angry snort.

Thranduil was getting up from his throne, walking slowly down the steps with a light smirks on his lips. "What do we have here? Two dwarves and one beautiful creature." His eyes were lying upon Gwen the whole time. The blonde was trying to hide behind Dwalin as she was some kind of afraid of that mysterious Elvenking, since the first day they have met before the whole company went to Erebor.

Bofur was pulling the necklaces and the other jewels and gems out of his brown leather bag, handing them over to Dwalin. "King Thorin Oakenshield has sent us to bring you the treasure you claimed to be yours." The dwarf wanted to walk towards the throne and to Thranduil but one of the guards was moving his sword and got in front of Dwalin.

One of the other guards was holding his hand out to the dwarf and Dwalin was letting the jewelry fall into the elven-guards hand with an angry look. Once that elven-guard walked over to Thranduil to show him the gems the king nodded his head after a quick look and that guard left the great hall.

Bofur was clapping his hands once and then looked around with a smile. "So, the quest is done. Let us all go home now." Dwalin was looking at Gwen and placed a hand onto her shoulder, so they could finally leave, but Thranduil had other plans. "The dwarfs can go, but not the lady."

"What?!" Dwalin and Bofur both yelled in shock and stood there helplessly when one of the guards grabbed Gwen by her arm and pulled her away from the group. The other guards were separating them by standing in front of the dwarves now.

The dwarves trying to break through the guards but once they got escorted into the hall all of their weapons has been taken from them, so they never had a chance to get to Gwen. "Thranduil, you bastard!" Dwalin yells at the Elvenking. "I just claim what is mine." Thranduil responded with a sinister smile. The guard was bringing Gwendolyn to him and he looked at her, nodding at the guard.

"What do you mean, you claim what is yours? You already have the treasure! You have no right to keep her as one of your prisoners." Dwalin yells out, trying to fight the elven-guards.

Angrily the dwarves were making their way home, they couldn't do anything anymore. With no weapons they had no chance although they still tried a lot of times to break through the Mirkwood Gates but when the elves started to shoot their arrows, they had to leave.

Gwen had been brought to a big and beautiful chamber of Thranduil. When they had put her there, one elf-maid was waiting for her. At first Gwen was fascinated by everything in the room but soonly when the maid was walking closer to her to help her with her clothes and her other stuff, she backed away. "What exactly are you doing?" The blonde asked the maid and backed away. "My Lady, the king wants you to join him with dinner later. I am just helping you getting washed; treat your cuts on your arms and then getting dressed. I am going to do your hair and help you with the jewelry; he wants you to wear the ones the dwarves just gave him."

After some more argumentation and yelling from Gwen (the maid always stayed calm, indeed she was, because she was an elf), she finally gave in. She was too tired and exhausted. So Gwen let the maid wash her whole body, let her do her hair and then help her with a long, white, silky dress, sparkling all over.

Gwen felt like this whole procedure was taking a day and when she finally looked into the mirror after the maid was ready, she couldn't believe that this was her. Gwen was getting up from the stool and walked closer to the mirror, still in shock. Her natural curly and wavy hair was straightened and was shining when the light was hitting it. The dress was fitting perfectly to her body, even though she never was one of the skinniest.

"My Lady, it is time for you to head to dinner with King Thranduil. I just place that necklace and then I squire you to the dining hall." The maid said in her soft voice, taking the necklace into her hands as she walked over to Gwen.

"I…I cannot. I do not want that. This woman in the mirror is not me. I want to leave this place instantly." Gwen insisted and turned around to look at the maid. "My Lady, please…We are already late…" The maid was looking nervously from the door to Gwen and back again.

It was like the maid sensed something. Just as Gwen was about to reply to her begging, the door was pushed open and Thranduil was standing there. Impatiently he was shaking his hand to show the maid she could leave. The maid bowed, "My King." And then she left, closing the door behind her.

Gwen was in complete shock and wasn't letting the King out of her sight. "You let me wait?" His voice growled and Gwen backed away some more steps. The space between him and her couldn't be big enough.

"Nobody lets a king wait. Nobody lets me wait!" Thranduil yelled, piercing her with his eyes. Gwen let out a whimper and breathed heavily, she turns to the side, so she didn't had to look at him as small tears were running down her face.

Thranduil heard her whimper, his face softened as he looked over at her. Taking some steps into her direction he lifts his hand to brush with his fingers along her cheek, but Gwen backed away from him, wiping her tears, she stares at him. "I want to go home. Why am I here? Why?"

"You want to give me orders? Your king?" Thranduil asked coldly amused. "You are not my king." Gwen shot back at him and straightened her body. She wasn't taught to be a coward. Thranduil lifts his eyebrows. "I like your bravery. It is….refreshing, I must say." Thranduil tilts his head slowly to the side, his eyes hovering over Gwendolyn's body.

"Come closer, Gwendolyn." Thranduil motioned with his hand for her to stand in front of the mirror. Gwendolyn has given up her resistance and walked over. She turned her back to him and looked into the mirror.

Watching Thranduil walk to one of the many nightstands, he picked up the necklace. Heading back, he was towering her. The Elvenking moved Gwen's hair from her neck. His cold fingertips were tingling on her skin where he touched it. Slowly he was placing the necklace around Gwen's neck; she was watching every motion of his through the mirror. A slight smile appeared on his lips. "Perfect."

Leaning down, Thranduil whispers hotly into her ear. "You now look beautiful." Gwen sucked some air into her lungs and started shivering by the closeness of him. He was taking in her scent and placed a soft kiss onto underneath her ear. Then he spinned her around and her body crashed gently into his. Gwen looks up at Thranduil and breaths heavily. "I expect you to dinner in a few moments."

While these words were spoken Thranduil left Gwen standing there in awe. It took her some moments to realize that he wasn't holding her in his arms anymore. Strange enough she felt good while he did that. She couldn't explain it; maybe it was because everything was so new to her.

After another few moments Gwen finally left her chamber and headed down into a great dining hall. As soon as she entered the hall, Thranduil got up from his impressive stool and walked over to her. He was offering his hand and Gwen took it.

As they arrived at the long, wooden table he assigned a place and then headed over to his stool on her left side. "My Lady, you look perfectly beautiful." Thranduil said with a soft voice, his face was also even softer than it was before in her chamber. It was like he completely changed.

Gwendolyn was never good in receiving compliments, she refuses them. The blondes cheeks blushed slightly and she kept her eyes down, staring at her hands which were lying in her lap. Thranduil reached over to her and placed his thumb and pointer finger around her chin, lifting her head up and turning it to him. "Never look down again, always keep your beautiful head up." Gwendolyn swallows hardly and adds. "Try some of the Mirkwood wine. It is delicious, not too bitter and not too sweet."

Thranduil moves the glass made out of crystal and filled with wine over to Gwen. After some hesitation Gwen wraps her hand around the glass and takes a small sip out of it. The wine was really delicious, like Thranduil said. Placing the glass down onto the table again she felt his thumb on the edge of her lips as he was wiping one drop of wine from them.

His hand moving down from her lips and over her arm, leaving goose bumps on it. Thranduil then takes her hand into his and pulls her out of the stool. "Come here…" It was only a whisper but Gwendolyn stood up and followed his orders. He was gently pulling her onto his lap, wrapping one arm securely around her waist as her back was leaning against that arm.

"Thranduil, I…I…" He places one finger onto her lips and smiles slightly. "Shhh… I am intrigued since the day I first saw you, since you and your dwarf friends came into Mirkwood after my elves had rescued you from the spiders." His fingers were wrapping around her chin to bring her face closer to his.

Gwen's heart was beating so loudly, she was sure that he could hear the sound too. This was too close, he was too close but she was trapped, she couldn't even move. Her breath quickens and when Thranduil finally pressed his lips onto hers, causing her to let out a soft sigh.

The kiss started gently with only pecking and nibbling on lips but then Thranduil got more possessive and his fingers were clawing into the skin of her waist as he pushes his tongue into Gwen's mouth, tasting her tongue with his. He was being so aggressively that her head was bent down while his lips were crushing even harder onto hers.

Gwen places her hands onto his chest, trying to push him away since she was running low of air. Thranduil felt her urge to breathe and pulled back, but just a little bit, his lips just inches away from hers, their noses slightly touching.

Her chest was heaving as her breaths were going hard and quick. Thranduil's eyes were looking deeply into hers, closing his eyes again halfway he wanted to steal another kiss from her but Gwen slides from his lap and backs away. "No, no… that…Thran…King…Thranduil, I want to go home. Please." Her whole body was shivering. She was scared, confused. She wanted to leave this place but at the same time, she never wanted to leave his arms.

Thranduil got up from his stool and was reaching for her hand, but Gwen keeps walking away from him. That broke his heart… Confused by that feeling, Thranduil got angry and he lost his temper. He called for one guard and instantly one was there, grabbing Gwen by her arm. "No! You stay here, you are my property now! Thorin Oakenshield traded you for the companies and his own freedom." With that being said, the guard pulled Gwen alongside with him and brought her to her chamber, closing the door and staying in front of it.


	2. A blissful night

Gwen couldn't believe what he had said to her. The blondes mind was running wildly and her heart was broken into little pieces. Getting disappointed from the ones you thought were your friends and the ones you love is always hard. Disappointed? No, betrayed, that was the right word. Sighing heavily she pulls the covers over her head and tried to fall asleep with soft sobs.

That wasn't him. What has she done to him? Why is he feeling like that? Nobody ever, since his wife died, made him feel like that. He even has put a shell around his heart when it comes to his son. He knew he should stay in his room, trying to find some rest but he couldn't.

Soonly he found himself standing in front of the door to her chamber. He told the guard to take some rest and then slowly opened the door. Thranduil could hear the silent sobs from under the silk covers of the bed. The sound of her sobs made his heart ache, it was his fault. She shouldn't be crying because of him.

Thranduil walks closer to the bed and sits down on the edge of it. Instantly the sobs stopped and he could feel how Gwen's body tensed up.

"I know how it feels. Trust me. I also once felt that pain." He said with his normal cold voice. A sob escaped Gwen's lips and she sits up, moving the sheets back. "It is still not….right to do such a deal without asking me? I am not Thorin's property nor am I yours. I serve no king. They are…I thought we were friends…" She shakes her head and looks to the side.

The Elvenlord looked at her and nodded. "You are right. But a deal between kings is a deal." Her eyes were filling with tears again and she angrily wiped them away. Gracefully Thranduil moved to her and pulled her close into his embrace.

Gwen was too exhausted and worn out to fight against this. She buries her face into his chest while Thranduil was running his fingers through her hair. "Shhh…my lady…" Gwen pulls away and glares at him. "I am not your lady. I don't belo…" Thranduil cuts her words off with a kiss. Pressing her body down onto the bed, he pinned her hands above her head on the mattress. Mumbling against his lips, Gwen was trying to push him away but Thranduil tightens the grip around her wrists and moved himself onto her body.

Thranduil breaks the kiss and looks down at her. "Don't fight it. I know that you felt the same when I kissed you in the dining hall." His lips leave a trail of kisses from her jawline to her chin and then to her neck. Gwen didn't want to feel that way, but he was right, oh he was so right. Her body never felt such pleasure and desire for someone before.

The king felt that her resistance was broken and he released her wrists from his grip and his hands wandered over the side of her body, fiddling with the strings of her dress. With an angry grunt he impatiently pulled on the dress and Gwen heard how the fabrics tear apart.

With a smooth move his noble robe was tossed onto the floor and Gwen's ripped dress also. His lips still remained on her neck; he gently started to bite into the soft skin, leaving some marks. Gwen has wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let out heavy moans.

"These are some delicious noises I am hearing." He chuckles slightly against her skin and then lifts his head to look down at her. Gwen opens her eyes and looks into the depths of his, seeing something different than the arrogant and cold king. Was it affection? Or kindness? She wasn't sure. But this was the first time she saw something like that.

His eyes never looked away and then with one hard thrust Gwen was sent into blissful happiness.


	3. Bring her home

"What by the gods have you done Thorin?" Dwalin bursted the door open and was towering over the new king under the mountain. Bofur was following him, just as angry and disappointed as Dwalin. Thorin turned around and Dwalin stopped walking towards him. "What happened?" 

Thorin was sitting on the floor, his hands covered his face. Once the two dwarves entered his room, he turned his head and all Dwalin could see was a broken dwarf. "Mahal,…Thorin?" 

Thorin got up slowly, shaking. "I made a big mistake…" His eyes were dark and empty; it was like he wasn't really looking at Dwalin. "I lost her…I was so….wrong…" He was mumbling, more to himself than to any other dwarf in the room. 

The arrival of Dwalin and Bofur was noticed soon by the other dwarves of the company. Fili walked up into the room, looking around. "Where is Gwen? I thought she was with you?" His breath got quicker, his heart missed a beat. "What happened to her?" Fili walked up to Dwalin and grabbed his coat, shaking him. "Is she safe? Where is she?" His voice got louder and Kili came to Dwalin's rescue. Not that Dwalin ever needed some help from Kili. 

The young dwarf pulled his brother from Dwalin and tried to calm him down. "You should ask your uncle." Dwalin stated resigned. 

Both, Fili and Kili, turned their heads to Thorin. "What is he trying to tell us, uncle?" Kili asked and Fili shook his head in shock. He broke away from Kili and walked up to Thorin. "What happened to Gwen?" When Fili said her name, something changed in Thorin's eyes, it was like they cleared up, that he would come back to reality again. 

"Gwen…Gwendolyn." Now the guilt hit Thorin pretty hard, he was tearing his hair and paced around in his chamber again. "Oh Mahal, I made such a big mistake. It is my entire fault." 

"Uncle, what are you talking about?" Filis asked impatiently. Then Thorin finally blurted it out. That he made a deal with Thranduil. When they were imprisoned by the elves, he traded Gwen, so Thorin and his company could continue their quest. Thorin promised to send Gwen soon after they reclaimed their kingdom. Thranduil had his eye on the small young woman since the day he saw her. And for Thorin it was easy, he didn't even knew her that well like he does now. She was a burden since the beginning. He even thought that Gwen would die before everything had ended. But then as she helped Tauriel to save Kili's life and helped Bilbo to cure Thorin from the dragon sickness, everything had changed. 

Thorin saw her with different eyes now. She was more than just a healer, Gandalf had found for the journey. All of the dwarves loved her. Slowly she became a part of their family. 

The whole company was shocked after Thorin finally told the truth. Every dwarf was shaking his head in disbelief. After some minutes of silence, Fili was the first who found his voice again. 

"Why didn't you even say anything? I mean, you never had to send her there. She would have been save here with us." Fili stated, and looked at all the other dwarves, earning some nods. "Don't you think I haven't considered that? I wanted her to stay here, in Erebor, with us, with me. Never let her out of my sight again." Thorin said breathlessly, angry at all of the dwarves, but most of all at himself. "But Thranduil sent threats, he wanted her and if I didn't bring Gwen to him, then he would invade Erebor and pick her up by him, leaving us dead." Thorin sighed sadly. The dwarves never saw him like that. He was close to tears, the King under the mountain. Their king was showing some feelings. 

"After the battle, we have lost too much, too many dwarves. We couldn't even stand against his army for one day. Nor would the men help us." Thorin looked into the faces of each and every one standing in front of him. "I…I thought it would be for the best, that I could forget her..." Fili just huffed and turned away. 

"Then we bring her back." Balin said suddenly and walked from the shadow of the group into the front. "I mean, I know we lost a lot of dwarves in the battle. And it wasn't right from Thorin to trade her, it wasn't in his decision. But Thranduil can't keep her if she doesn't want to stay with him. The deal is invalid." All the dwarves nodded again. "Let's pack some stuff and weapons and let us bring her back." 

"No!" Thorin shook his head. "I am going. You stay here. It is just a thing between me and that Elvenbastard. You followed me enough that can last for more than one life." 

"We are going with you, Uncle." Kili stepped closer and stared Thorin right in the eye. "Fili and I, we both, are going with you. You don't go there alone." 

"Kili, no, it is just my fault…" Kili grunted and said "Thorin, we all love her. So, let us help you. You still have a wound from the battle, if they attack you, then you are doomed." 

Fili walked to the doors. "Come; help me packing the most important stuff." He left Thorin's chamber and mostly all dwarves followed him. Dwalin walked up to Thorin, placing his hand onto his friends shoulder. "Bring her home, Thorin, bring her home."


	4. Curiosity isn't always good

One morning Gwen woke up by knocks on the door. Opening her eyes, blinking, she saw Thranduil standing at the door, wearing a powdering gown while he was talking to a guard. She couldn't hear what they were speaking about but after the guard left, Thranduil closed the door angrily and he moved his hands into fists, shaking his head. 

Once he turned around and saw her sitting in the bed, with the silk covers pulled up to her armpits his face softens. A slight smile appeared on his lips. All the tension and concern that was in his body when he talked to that guard disappeared. 

The elf walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Good morning, my lady." Thranduil leans down and softly kisses her naked shoulder several times. "What were you talking about with that guard?" Gwendolyn asked with a shudder as he reached her neck with his kisses. "Nothing interesting that requires my attention." He mumbled against her skin. His cold fingertips were moving up and down on her bare back ever so slowly, making her quiver. "You have my full attention now." 

He tipped her chin with his finger so she would lift and turn her head to him, and then Thranduil caught her lips in a slow but deep kiss. Moving his hand to her thigh, he grabs it and pulls her onto his lap. Only the silk sheets were covering her body. Not even breaking the kiss within these motions. 

Gwen adjusted herself on his lap, so she was straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as soft and tender. Thranduil pulled the sheets further up on her thighs and Gwen was sliding closer to him, soonly she felt his manhood poking against her slit. Then Thranduil moved one hand into her hair, pulling her head roughly back he attacked her neck with kisses as his hips thrusted up into her. 

A loud, rusty moan escaped her lips and Gwen dug her fingers into the Kings shoulders. They both didn't last long this time, still sore from the night before, so Thranduil sent her over the edge with one last hard thrust and then slowly rubbed the small of her neck as Gwen was recovering. 

Gwen placed her hands onto his shoulders and lifted her head, looking at him. "It didn't look like it wasn't interesting." The elf glanced at her, his cold-blue eyes piercing hers. "You ask too many questions, my love. And it sure is nothing that is for your interest." 

"My king, forgive me for my curiosity." Gwen leaned her head down, but Thranduil gently slid away from underneath her and stood up from the bed. His patience was always thin but he couldn't just let her do that with him. He was still a king and nobody ever asks him so many questions without his permission. "My lady, your maid, Eilidiel will show you around in the gardens today with its beautiful flowers. Enjoy your day. I expect you to dinner again." He bowed his head a little and then left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Suddenly Gwen felt cold and alone. But most of all, she felt dirty. She made him angry and when he talked to her like she was one unwelcomed guest she felt a sting in her heart. She knew she shouldn't feel that way; she was just a prize to him. A prize that he gained by making a deal. 

She already missed the dwarves terribly, even Thorin. She even missed that one dwarf who brought her into that situation. She was still disappointed but on the other hand, she somehow understood why he did that. Suddenly she became homesick and felt a knot in her stomach. She had to accept her fate now and try not to displease the Elvenking anymore. Somehow she could manage that situation, maybe she could run away one night. She could try it. What could possibly happen? They could catch her, yes. Some orcs could kill her. Or she could starve or run out of water. Who knows? 

Shaking her head, Gwen stood up from the bed. All these thoughts made her head pound. She grabbed one of the dresses she received from her maid and got dressed. Sitting in front of the mirror, she looked at her new self. Straight hair and shiny, silver dresses. With a heavy sigh the blonde walked over to the balcony and let her eyes roam around the beautiful landscape of Mirkwood. 


	5. An unexpected reunion

Later Gwen was walking around in the gardens with her maid, Eilidiel. She was the same maid who treated her cuts and helped her with the clothes some days before. And she was such a nice elf that Gwen nearly forgot that she was trapped here in Mirkwood. She was distracting her from her heavy and sad thoughts. 

As the sun was about to sink Gwen and Eilidiel walked back into the palace. Thranduil was expecting her again for dinner even though she wasn't really pleased to see him after they had such a rough start this morning. 

Soon Gwen heard a familiar voice; she stopped and turned to the right, as she heard the voice louder now, yelling. The blonde was heading into the big hall. Gwen congealed as she saw who was standing in front of Thranduil's throne. 

Fili…

Kili…

And Thorin… 

"Lady Gwendolyn! Wait, please!" Eilidiel ran up behind her and wanted to stop her but it was already too late. Once the voice of the maid was heard through the hall, Thranduil and his guests turned their heads into Gwen's and Eilidiel's direction. 

Thorin was the first who turned around and wanted to run over to Gwen but the guards were stopping him. "Gwen…" His voice was filled with regret. "Mahal, you are unharmed. I can never make it up to you. I wish I could take all of that back. I am so sorry…" 

"Enough!" Thranduil had walked down from his throne. "Everything is said, the deal is sealed and you can leave now. I am tired of your company." He walked to Gwen and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his side. Gwen was still not able to move or say anything. She couldn't believe that these three came here to _rescue_ her. 

The guards were pushing the dwarves back to the gates but Gwen was turning to Thranduil, realizing that she had to do something now. "No, please, let them stay. It is already night and they are tired. Let them stay here over the night. Please, I am begging you, my King." Thranduil looked down at her with a sly smile on his lips, his fingers brushing over her cheek. "Oh, my fair lady, you always know how to melt my heart." He shook his head and then motioned the guards to absent themselves. 

As soon as the guards had left, some maids replaced them to escort the dwarves to their chambers. They took the bags and the other stuff from the dwarves and headed down the hall. 

Gwendolyn was watching the guards leaving and she just wanted to run over to her dwarves, her family but that didn't happen when Thranduil grabbed her wrist and kept her close to him. He tipped her chin and made her look up to him; with an evil grin he kissed her deeply. 

The blonde shockingly pulled back and wanted to release herself from his embrace but he never loosened his grip around her waist. Gwen just saw Thorin clenching his fists and glaring at Thranduil angrily. 

"Why are you doing this?" Gwen yelled at Thranduil and pushed herself out of his tight grip. "You should be thankful. I could have sent them into the woods without any weapons, at night." The elf said, holding his head up high again, being that arrogant king everyone knew. Gwen panted with rage, her mind was calling him all the terrible names she knew but she tried to stay calm and said. "Eilidiel, please let us leave this place. Would you accompany me to my chamber?" It was more a demand than a question and Eilidiel hurried to Gwen's side, taking her back into her chambers. 


	6. Flashback

_Gwen turned around and saw two maids carrying two big vessels with hot water into her room. She stood up from her chair and looked confused. Pouring the water into the golden bath-tub, Gwen stuttered while asking. "I am already bathed…Why are you bringing me water?"_

_One of the maids looked up and smiled. "Our King is going to take his bath here." She bowed her head and left the room with the other maid. Gwen stood there still confused and irritated. Just seconds later as the maids left, Thranduil was standing in the door frame, watching her flustered self, which made him chuckle softly._

_He made his way into the room, standing in front of the bath-tub, he opened the buttons of his robe and then it fell on the floor. Gwen sharply sucked in some air as she turned around. He was naked; he didn't even wear something under his robe. "My King…I didn't knew you wanted to take a bath here. Excuse the mess." She headed over to the night stand with the mirror and grabbed some jewelries and different phials to put them away._

_While the blonde was talking, Thranduil let himself slide into the bath-tub with the hot water. He leant against one side and looked over at her, his arms settling on the edge. "Come here." His voice wasn't as demanding as she was used to hear it. She looked at him and came closer._

_His long blonde hair was half wet and he had closed his eyes. His expression was calm, somehow relaxed but she felt that something was afflicting him. Gwen sat down onto the edge and looked at him. His one hand moved to her thigh and ran it over the fabric of her long, white tunic. Gwen found a washing cloth. He put it into the water, soaking it and then lifted it up, moving it over his shoulder and squeezing the water as it was falling over his skin. "What troubles you, my king?" She asked in a whisper and repeated her motions with the cloth._

_The elf let out a heavy sigh; he finally opened his eyes and watched her. "Political things are always exhausting me. Sometimes, I feel like the whole world is lying on my shoulders. And I am the only one who had to solve the problems of all." He never spoke about his feelings. Not even to his son. But with Gwendolyn it was different. She changed him._

_While Gwen was listening to him, she changed her motions and was now squashing the water from the cloth over his neck and then chest. His eyes followed her hand, and then he grabbed her wrist and removed the cloth, throwing it to the side. Gwen let out a shocked pant and looked at him._

"_I—I am sorry…Did I do it wrong?" He looked at him, breathing heavily. Thranduil shook his head; he sat up a bit and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling Gwen into the bath-tub onto his lap. Gwen let out a shriek of surprise and then started to laugh once the water splashed around her, and so did Thranduil._

_His hearty laughter made her smile even more. Gwen tried to turn in the bath-tub to face him. He lifted his hand and moved some wet hair out of her face. Gwen cupped his face in her hands and leant closer but he moved his head away. Gwen stopped and frowned a bit, she didn't want to make him mad again so the young woman decided to not go further. She leant back again but Thranduil moved quickly and caught her lips in a kiss._

_She let out a sigh of relief and moved her hands from his cheeks to wrap them around his neck. Thranduil wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest, his tongue conquering her mouth. "You are wearing too much fabric." The king mumbled into her mouth and pulled the wet tunic over her body. Shortly they were breaking the kiss so he could pull it over her head and toss it onto the floor._

_Without hesitation Gwen closed the space between them immediately and captured his lips again in a kiss, leaving them breathless in the already cold water…_


	7. The escape

_A/N: Sorry for the long time that you had to wait for the next update. Hope you enjoy it, leave reviews and/or messages. :) Thanks for reading. _

* * *

><p>"…dolyn… Lady Gwendolyn?" Gwen looked up; she was totally lost in her thoughts about the king that she didn't even recognize that her maid asked her something. With a raised eyebrow, she asked. "Yes, Eilidiel?" <p>

"Is that everything, my lady?" Eilidiel asked before she wanted to leave for the night. "I have one last wish. Where are the chambers from the dwarves?" Gwen was dressed in her own clothes. She loved the elven dresses but she felt more comfortable in her own clothes. "My lady, I don't think…" 

"I didn't ask for your thoughts." Gwen replied impatiently. Sighing heavily, she walked to the maid and smiled a bit. "I apologize, I…just want to talk to them." The maid nodded and told her the directions where to find the chambers. 

"I am afraid she doesn't want to come home with us. Have you seen the look on her face when she saw us?" Kili said while sitting on a chair in their chambers. Thorin was pacing around nervously, shaking his head. Fili was watching his uncle and then answered. "No, she was surprised, that is all. I guarantee you that she wants to come home with us." Thorin suddenly stopped pacing around as the door opened. Gwen was slipping through it and closed it behind her again. 

"Gwen!" Thorin shouted and ran over to her, hugging her tightly and spinning her around. He put her down again and kept her close in that embrace, running his fingers through her blonde hair. He was cupping her cheeks with his hands and looked at her. "I am so sorry for everything. I have made a big mistake." 

Gwen smiled sadly and freed herself from his hug quickly. She walked over to Fili and Kili, hugging them tightly, she was so happy to see them. 

"Gwen…" Thorin had walked up behind her and grabbed her hand gently, pulling her to him. "We…we just go and look after something to eat." Kili pushed at Filis shoulder but the blonde prince didn't get up that quickly as Kili wanted, so he pushed him again and they left the room. 

With a heavy and heartbroken sigh, Gwen turned around and looked to the side when Thorin pulled her to him. "Gwen, look at me, please." Thorin begged but Gwen still didn't look at him, she tried so hard to hold her tears back but when Thorin wrapped his fingers around her chin to turn her head to face him, she couldn't hold them back anymore. 

"Why?" She sobbed hardly and pushed him away from her. By Mahal, she was so angry at him. That he did that to her, trading her just like a piece of meat. Not even thinking about what could have happened to her. 

Gwen stepped back as Thorin came closer. "Gwen, listen. Let me explain." She shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest, her chest heaving hardly while her whole body was shaking from the sobs. It broke Thorin's heart to see her like that. With a frustrated sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair and paced around in the room. 

"Just come home with us… with me. Please?" Thorin stopped walking and looked at her, begging her. "Please, Gwen, I want to make it up to you. I know you need a lot of time to recover and I know you hate me, but come home. I don't want you to understand it or to even forgive me. Just… Everyone is missing you." Thorin was desperately trying to convince her. Gwen took a deep breath. She bit down on her bottom lip as she turned her face to the side. She was homesick, one some days more, on other days less. 

But she also found a new home here. She was starting to love that place, even love the Elvenking. 

"This here isn't your home." Thorin held one arm out and waved it around, looking at all these elven things with disgust. "You will never have a place here with the elves. They will never accept you." 

Before she could even react to his harsh words the door opened and Kili ran into the room, yelling. "Come on, let's get out of here. We found a group of orcs and we lured them to one end of Mirkwood." He grabbed their stuff and looked at Thorin and Gwen. "Come on already. All the elves are out there and we have time to flee." 

Thorin quickly rushed to Gwen and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. Gwen was too shocked to even react to all these action right now. "Where is Fili?" Thorin asked Kili while running out of the room. "He is waiting outside and waiting for us. So hurry up. It was his idea and I am sure it is working." And it was working. All the elvenguards and warriors were either on their way or already there to defend their home against the orcs. 

After a short time, they finally found the exit of the Mirkwood halls, where Fili was waiting for them. Kili tossed him his weapons. Thorin nodded proudly at Fili for his plan and then they were running away into the woods. 

Gwen was risking one look back, maybe the last time she will see the tremendous palace of Mirkwood. 

Did she really want to leave this place? She wasn't sure anymore like she was in the beginning. 


	8. She is going to kill you

"My King, the dwarves aren't in their room anymore." One of the guards spoke to Thranduil. He was sitting on his throne, thinking how the orcs could get so close to his land. And not that it was just a small group of orcs. They were more than one hundred. "My King?" Thranduil shook his head and looked at the guard. "They escaped, yes, I understood that. It is not important to me." 

Eilidiel ran up into the hall, flustered she was stuttering. "My Lord….your… I mean…Lady Gwendolyn…" Thranduil quickly stood up from his throne, his eyes widened and he ran down from his platform, right in front of Eilidiel. "Speak to me, Eilidiel." He demanded and turned his head to the side. 

The maid was scared to tell him something, she was scared that he would probably hurt her after receiving some bad news. "Speak up!" His voice got louder and his expression was pure impatience. 

Eilidiel was shaking slightly, but then she spoke up to him. "She isn't in her chambers anymore; her clothes aren't there either as long as her other belongings. I… I ca-can't find her…" The elf-maid backed away a bit, still fearing to feel his anger taking out on her. 

Thranduil's heart was breaking into pieces as he heard that. He started to laugh loudly, only to cover his pain and panic. "Oh, these dwarves are….wily…really." His laugh turned silent and he yelled. "Out! Everyone out!" 

After the echo faded away one of the guards had the courage to step up to Thranduil. "But my king, we should follow them; they are just one day ahead of us." It was silent in the halls but now, the silence was excruciating. The king turned around in slow motion. His look was rogue but he had to say the guard was tough. 

"Four scouts can leave now. I will follow them with five guards." Thranduil ordered. He snapped his fingers and went to the armory, taking on his suit of armor and grabbing all of his weapons. As he walked back from the armory he stopped and turned to his right. It was Gwendolyn's room. 

Thranduil moved there and opened the door. He walked in and let his eyes roam around it. Without even knowing what he was doing, he headed to the bed and grabbed one of her dresses. He could still smell her scent in the fabrics. 

* * *

><p><em>It has been another day of long political meetings and Thranduil was getting tired and impatient about these long talks. He would rather spend the day outside, as it started to get warm as the spring was hitting Mirkwood.<em>

_Luckily that meeting ended and Thranduil got up from his stool at the head end of the table but one of the councilors came up to him. "My King, can we talk for a while? Maybe take a walk?" His first intention was to say no, but as a king he couldn't just do that._

_So they headed outside of the palace and walked along the path near to it. "My king, not all of the other elves are happy with how you treat someone who should be working as a maid." Thranduil gritted his teeth but he stayed calm and said. "You mean Lady Gwendolyn? What exactly are the others saying? Or is it just that you are discontent with the situation?" Thranduil knew this councilor very well. He was old, older than Thranduil and he had his views about everything. He even was a councilor for his father before Thranduil was king. And nearly all the other councilors listened to him. So he had to be careful what he was going to say._

_The councilor just laughed and kept going. "You know, you changed Thranduil. You aren't that merciless, arrogant and intimidating King anymore. And everyone sees that. Even the elves in Rivendell said that when they last visited us. They were mocking you."_

_The two stopped walking and Thranduil turned to face him. "Let them talk, that doesn't bother me. And it has nothing to do with her." Thranduil said through his still gritted teeth. The councilor looked over Thranduils shoulder as he spotted Gwendolyn and Eilidiel sitting at a fountain, listening to another maid telling stories to the elven-children._

_As the councilor didn't answered to Thranduil he also turned around to see what caught his attention. The small group of maids and elven-children were laughing about the funny story and then a small elfling was crawling over to Gwendolyn, sitting into her lap and snuggling up to her. The blonde was surprised but she wrapped her arms around the small elf, keeping it close._

_Thranduil imagined her with a baby, his baby. That would be so perfect. The councilor recognized the look on his king's face and snickered. "Oh, it has everything to do with her, my king. She made you that way. She is like a disease which grew into your body. And if you aren't careful it is going to kill you. She is going to kill you. Just remember my words." The councilor said, he bowed and then turned to his right to leave._

_It has been three days already that he was avoiding her presence. Three days without proper sleep or anything to eat. He never thought that the words of the councilor got to him like that. He never was someone who listened to others but in a moment of silence, he knew that he changed. And it was because of Gwendolyn. But she made him feel so good and whole again as well. So how could that be wrong then? He was able to feel love again…_

_There is no love in you… these words echoed still in his head…_

_He was so tired, his body and soul were tired. And all of him was longing for her._

_In the dark of the night he slowly opened the door to her chambers, he slipped into the room and saw her sleeping in the bed. That sight left him breathless and he could watch her sleeping all the time._

_Thranduil slipped under the silk sheets and wrapped one arm around her waist gently; he placed a kiss onto her cheek. Her breathing changed and she let out a sigh, turning slightly onto her back. "Shhhh…go back to sleep." He whispered and put his head down onto the pillow, but she kept turning around. "Thranduil?" She asked half in her sleep, in that dozy voice he loved so much. He placed a kiss onto her forehead and pulled her against his chest. "I missed you…" Even though it was just a whisper, he heard her saying that clearly. She snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep again._

* * *

><p><em><em>

"…duil…My King." Thranduil jerked his head to the side where the voice was coming from. A guard was standing there. "My King, we are ready. Your elk is also ready. We can leave now." Thranduil nodded, he let the dress slip through his hand and then followed the guard out of the chambers and outside of the palace. 


End file.
